yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 9 Episode 11: Family Curse
Participants *Keyth Tasanagi *Ariel Tasanagi (( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=waFlPlzc8ac)) He sat down on a subway bench, his head tilted down his eyes closed. "...." He sighed sitting up looking left to right as he waited. He sent her a message a few days ago, after he found out it was true. He did have a sibling, and... well he wanted to meet her. He thought he was the only one out there, but he wasnt it. He wasnt the last Tasanagi out there. And that... kinda made him feel better. He sighed rubbing the back of his neck. "Hi, Keyth!" Some kids said from his high school as they waved at him. He'd return the wave. " Tch, who am i kidding she's not gonna show." He had his haired styled differently shaved down on one side while his wild spikey hair was set free on the other. Just another rebel style to him nothig new. He'd take out his pack of ciggerattes lighting one of them and then placing it in his mouth as he lit it with a zippo. Seemed everyone smoked in this city. He sat up looking up at the roof and then closing his eyes. He looekd at his cellphone checking the time and sighed again. Pulling a dollar from his wallot he eyed the vending machine just a few feet ahead of him. "..." he stood walking over to it as he placed his money within it and got himself a soda, he didnt even like soda but he was nervous. He sat down with it, opened it up and began to drank from it. The message he had sent her a week from stated; " Dear Sister, I uh... i wanted to know if it was true. So, if it is... meet me in District 2, 4pm, wednesday afternoon in the subways... your brother? ~ Keyth." He wasnt really good with letters or texting or writing in general so that was honestly his best shot. After finsihing the soda, and smoking the cigeratte he stood, pulling his blazer down and dusting it off. Littlemermaidary: Ariel tried to convince herself to walk down the stairs of the subway station to meet Keyth a guy who somehow got her number and messaged her saying he was her brother. Ariel was used to it being her and her father and she didn’t really think about any other family, and she didn’t care much to meet anyone related to her, especially not one of her father’s sons that he had with another woman, but when she thought about it now that she had no one and was absolutely alone, she couldn’t help but be a little curious about this guy. “just go down there what’s the worse that can happen” she tried to give herself a pep talk and it seemed to have work because she headed down the stairs and into the subway station of district 2. She had never been down here before everything was so strange to her as if she stepped on another planet. She looked around and sighed “I have no idea who I’m looking for, I don’t even know what he looks like” she sighed as she looked around at everyone she knew he was there only because of the strange feeling she had in her chest as if she could since his presence. She caught herself looking at a guy that was sitting on the bench dinking a pop and he resembled her father so well that it was kind of creepy and she was sure it was him, she tried to take steps towards him but instead she froze in place not knowing what to do next. Tasanagi: Keyth blinked turning his head up to eye the female. He stood, his eyes lingering over at her. He gulped... taking a step forward when... 6.. or 7 guys all in black suits, with U.S. Govenment offical tags on the tongue over there suit jackets. They hovered over the girls body, and it made Keyths chest drop as he began to shout out at the top of his lungs. ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C3h-RKQ0eGw)) To the girl all she'd see was him reaching out before the men flooded themselves around her gripping there arms around her body at once and then rushing into the subway station. " NO!" Keyth said pulling out a gun from his back pocket as he began firing at the train but it was no use they had began to move already. " Shit!" He said, some kind on a skate board came rolling by and with a hard clothseline knocking him off of the board and gathering it himself. He took off down the tracks as another train came flying by, he leaped off of the subway get off and his right arm caught ahold of the back of the subway bullet train, he saw the train they had taken her on and using his inhuman strength he let go of the train and kicked off of it at the same time tucking his body to the right. So When the train she was on vered off to the right so did he, using the momentum from the train that it had picked up. His body soared through the air before he landed on the board , landing on the raling as it skated him down the tracks at about 200mph, his hands gripping tightly to the board to keep himself going. While within the train they'd have the young girl on a subway seat. The captain of the squad pressed down onto a ear piece in his right ear. " The female Tasanagi has been abducted sir..." He said pacing around the train. " Yes, we lost the boy. He wont be causing us any troubles. Yes sir. Uh, Yes sir, Affirmative sir. We'll have her at the drop off in less than 20 minutes sir." Said the captain as he turned to the young girl. " You Tasanagi's are like a diseases. Along with those Ryoji's getting rid of you, the last female one, and then your filthy brother. And we'll be doing the world a favor." He said spitting at the girls shoes as he walked further down into the train. Leaving her there with two of his men keeping an eye on her from both doors of the train cart she was in. Littlemermaidary: Ariel Made eye contact with the guys she assumed was Keyth but she noticed that he wasn’t looking at her he was looking over her, she quickly turned around and saw a group of men surrounding her, she attempted to run towards the guy at the bench she yelled out “KEYTH!” She saw him reach out to her but it was too late, the men surrounded her and she threw a few punches hitting one of the guys right in the mouth which only seemed to anger him more. There was nowhere to run and she knew there was no way she could fight her way out of this, especially since she had never put her fighting skills to the test, it took but a second for the men to grab her and drag her onto the train. They tied her hands together and threw her down on one of the seats. “LET ME GO! WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME” She yelled before one of the guys silenced her. She heard the man that seem to be in charge speak into a head piece but all she could make us was “We'll have her at the drop off in less than 20 minutes sir." “Drop off what drop off” she thought to herself. She looked at the man as he turned around only to insult her family and some Ryoji family threating to kill them off. The man then spat on her shoe and walked away “You have no Idea what family you’re messing with, and believe me you will regret this. THEY WILL FIND ME!” She yelled behind the man. She felt one of the man’s hands on her neck as he choked her and got real close to her face “Shut up Tasanagi you will only speak when spoken too! Do you understand” Ariel felt the lack of air but even so she managed to gather up saliva and spit in the man’s face. “Why you little bitch” the man yelled as he slammed her head against the window behind her and then through her down. Ariel then grasped for air and as she laid there she thought about her father and how he would want her to stay strong, she didn’t cry she didn’t tear up she simply sat back up and smiled and waited for the arrival to her destination. Tasanagi: He continued to stream down the tracks untill he got close enough to leap onto the ledge. He pulled out his cellphone, and the moment he did claymore, his best friend and intel guy at the hideout pitched in to him.((http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claymore Just in case you dont know who he is.))" I already know, take the headset out of the phone near the battery at the back, it's not safe on this thing, and throw this way after you remove the earpiece." Claymore hung up and Keyth pulled the phone from his ear at that moment. Opening the back he saw the samll ear piece and placed it in his right ear, hitting the small button on it and then tossing the phone off into the air so it'd crash into the wall. " Alright Keyth, im here. What's your status." " Im currently on the train! They have my sister in there those government guys!" " Alright Keyth, stay cool your going to get her back. Sadly backup in unavailable at the moment. Your two far out. And your on a bullet train, at this rate you guys will be out of Kasaihana city in 10 minutes. " Keyth sighed shaking his head. ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rMu3kMxXXVw&list=PL586790167704AE2A)) " Im getting my sister out of there..." He said checking his pistol. Putting the extended clip mod at the bottom of the gun as he checked it. " Got my deseret egale on me. About 30 or more bullets should be more than enough. And i can always summon my sword. I got this..." He said standing up. He took off his Jacket, leaving just his dress shirt on as he peered into the inside of the train. Vwoosh! The Bullet train had left the tunnel it had currently been in, and he could see the city in the distance. A look of determination broke across his face as he opened the door to the train and crept inside. " Clay... no ones on this train man... This was a legit set up..."Keyth said as he continued his push forward. When he got to the other section of the train he could see men lined up all the way back. " about 6 guys in that section Clay." " Alright Keyth, remember what i taught you and Densuke?" Keyth nodded. " Yeah, i remember, that sneaky tactical stuff, i gotcha." He said taking a deep breathe and pressing against the wall. He tapped at the door with the gun and simply waited. One of the gaurds looked down the hall, seeing nothing was there yet he opened the door to the other section walking right past Keyth and making his way down the. The moment he did Keyth pulled out a rope he found litterally moments later wrapping it around the gaurds neck and strangling him out. He drug him to an emergency exit, tossing him out of the train. And then made his way forward some more. ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IEsO0vTvTj0)) The gaurds had put there weapons down on the other side of the section of the train as they all talked around a table. Keyth collected them all in a duffle bag and then tossed them out of the same emergency exit he did before. After disposing of the weapons he'd whistle to catch there attention. All 5 of the gaurds turned and quickly went for there weapons... which were gone. Keyth smirked. " C'mon.." He said getting into a fighting stance as the agents all charged at him at once. A punch was sent to his face which he weaved back, catching the arm and then slinging him into a window to the right of him. Only to roll off of his body, and send a powerful round house kick into another man's jaw knocking him out with one blow. One of the agents landed a punch to Keyth's jaw which knocked him into a seat but he soon caught himself. The agent then came down with a boot, but Keyth managed to catch the boot and with his free right leg, slammed it into the agents other legs knee with a loud CRACK! He shouted but Keyth pulled his gun out of his back pocket and fired a bullet into the agents mouth the moment he opened it to scream. That left two more. Putting his gun in his back pocket he got down into a sprinters stance as the the agents waited for him. He charged tackling them both into the wall, but they both pulled out knives with there right hands and came down to stab him in the back. Keyths body dropped down to the ground in a push up stance as he dodged the knives, then he pushed body back up with his arms and did a full flip kicking them both in the jaw knocking them both out instantly. He landed on his right knee and continued to push forward. By this time the gaurds in the cart with his sister were alerted and so was the captain. " It's the boy!? How is he on this train!? Get the girl.." He said ordering his men to scoop her up so they could push forward. After they had gotten her, they opened up the emergency hatched on the roof of the train, a helicopter was already there as it hovered up for recovery. " Alpha air, back up squad here sir." Said the air pilot. By this time Keyth was rushing down the hall and saw them go up the exit. " AGHHHH!!" He said as his eyes flared a bright red momentairly. ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FcLPL8cPQ-8)) " Quick, Quick load her in th-" BOOOMMM! A loud explosion could be heard as the young boy had litteraly... bursted.. through the top of the bullet train, the top of his head bleeding due to the impact but it was enough, he lifted his right hand out, a golden flash appearing in his hand as his blade appeared. " Give me back... my sister..." He said in a gruff and almost demented voice. " FOR WHAT?! WE KNOW WHAT YOU DID TASANAGI! YOU KILLED THE OTHERS, ALL YOUR OTHER BROTHER SISTERS WHEN YOU WERE JUST A BOY! TELL HER" Keyth remained silent. " I was brain washed.." He said pointing his blade out at him. " Only person i wanna kill right now.. IS YOU!" He said charging forward at the man, the agents tried to protect him but they were cut down with hard slashes, ripping torso's in half with full blows of strength. The captain and Ariel were both on the latter as the men in the chopper began to pull them up, though it was difficult seeing that it was two people and not one. Ariel: Ariel had a thousand thoughts running through her mind but her face showed no emotion on her face not even one of being scared, she just sat there with her hands cuffed behind her back. “I knew I should have just stayed home, I didn’t even have an interest in meeting this guy” she thought to herself as she fiddled with the cuffs that tied her hands together. Then the silence was broken when the guarded spoke " It's the boy!? How is he on this train!? Get the girl...” When she found out that Keyth was here, Ariel couldn’t help but smirk. She got up and ran cart in his direction but once again she was grabbed and pulled back she fought against the guard and finally broke out of the hold he had on her Ariel quickly turned to face the guarded and swung her leg up to kick the side of his face, but it didn’t matter just cause one of the guards was down didn’t stop the other one from pick her up and carrying her out through the emergency exit on the roof of the train. “Let me go, put me down! Keyth!” She yelled but it seemed it was too late she was being pulled up into a helicopter that hovered over them. She looked down in time to witness the explosion that came from the train she saw Keyth standing there with a sword in his hand, She heard him ask for her back, and she looked up at the man and said “I told you they would come for me” but the words that came out of the man mouth had were shocking, she was in so much shock that she didn’t hear the words the Keyth had said after. They were both pulled up into the helicopter and the man had his arm across Ariel Neck looking down at Keyth. “How does it feel that the only family you have left will die today” the man laughed and at the point Ariel had reached her breaking point and bit the man’s arm causing him to let go of her Ariel headed towards the earth and even though she knew that she was falling time seemed to slow down and all she could think was, “this is it”. Keyt lashed out leaping off of the bullet train diving head first for his sister. He tucked his arms around her body as he hooked her tightly in his grip. They both began to fall in slow motion it seemed. He hooked his arms around her body, falling from the incredibly high altitude. The Helicopter turned itself down, Aiming a rain of bullets down on the two of them. But Keyth managed to manuever through the bullets. A Large lake of water under them Keyth covered his sisters head to shield her body from the impact. " HOLD ON KEYTH!" Claymores voice said echoing out from the distance. In what looked like a Hover car. Amy opened the cock pit for the two to land in. BOOM! Ariel and Keyths body slummped down into the hover car. Keyth taking the full extenxt of the fall for her. Shielding her throughout the whole ordeal. Claymore hooked the hover car around. Firing rounds off at the Helicopter, causing it to explode and blow up with a large radius of fire and smoke. Keyth slowly rose up, Amy pushing Ariel up so she could sit up right in the hover car. Keyth looked at his sister with a somber look on his face. " Im sorry... about this. It was my fault that th-" " Dont blame yourself Keyth.." Claymore said in the front seat. " You couldnt have known. Just be happy that the both of you are safe and sound." Keyth looked at his sister sighing before he nodded. "...Well... Im Keyth. Im your older brother... your only... brother." He said closing his eyes. Pulling out a locket out of his back pocket. " And this is... well these are your niece and nephew.." He said showing her the pictures of his twins. " I think. Kyoko... would be happy to know another womans gonna be in there lifes. Thats... if you chooose to that is.." Keyth looked at the helicopter crash landing spot as they continued to fly off bacck towards the city. " Dispite all the shit that comes our way. We have to stick together as a family because. Were all we got.." Keyth said nodding again. "...SO, what do you say... were family? Or... will when i drop you off back in the city... will this be the last time we see each other..." Littlemermaidary: Ariel would cling onto Keyth as he caught her and they continued to fall, the sound of the bullets that were shot at them rang in Ariel’s ears, and then she felt something shoot on her side it was a shard pain but with everything going on the pain went away pretty fast. As they continued to fall and then landed on the hover car and even though Keyth took most of the pain from the fall Ariel still felt the impact. The helicopter exploded over them and they were pulled in the car. Once inside a girl the Keyth called Amy helped her sit up. Ariel put one hand on her head and looked around at the people around her, she had no words to describe what she felt, or maybe she did she just couldn’t put them together. She would listen to Keyth talk and she would look at the pictures of her niece and nephew that he held out to her and even though Ariel didn’t like kids very much there was no doubt that those two kids were pretty cute. “A family that would be nice” Ariel thought to herself as she closed her eyes. She then took a deep breath and then looked at Keyth and finally decided to talk “I don’t know what a family is Keyth, and I’m not the best when it comes to kids, I have kind of been on my own for most of my life, but I’m willing to put forth the effort, I’m willing to try to actually have a family for once” Ariel would sit up on her own and raise her other hand to her shoulder when she a felt sharp pain shoot to her side. Her eyes got wide and she let out a small painful moan and then put her hand over her side, when she looked at her hand there was blood on it. She looked at her side and saw a flow of with blood coming out. “I must have been hit when we were falling” she thought. The blood wouldn’t stop flowing and before long her vision started getting blurry and she saw lips moving but heard no words and I wasn’t before long that everything turned black. Category:Ark 9